All I need
by btvsangel
Summary: For some reason fate seems to be bringing Faith and Dean together over and over again. Is it there destiny to be together? Or just fight the good fight? Maybe they are just meant to save each other in the end, in more than one sense of the word.
1. Chapter 1 Fireflies

It was late afternoon the summer of 1983. The heat in the small town of Coldwater, Kansas had been smoldering. The life in this small town was different than the one five year old Faith Lehane had known back home in Boston. Living with her aunt Ivory wasn't nearly as bad as it had been with her grandfather. Here she lived in a house and had a yard to play in.

_May 24__th__ 1983 _

Next door a young couple John and Mary Winchester were in moving with their two small children five year old Dean and new born Sam. The couple stood out on the lawn watching the movers taking in the furniture while Dean explored his new surroundings. It didn't take long for the boy to notice the girl next door dressed in a little white dress with ribbons in her hair and black mary jane's on her feet. She sat there on the ground driving a toy car through the dirt. Dust was already staining the fabric of her dress. He shot a glance up over at his father before heading across the lawn to meet his new neighbor.

"Dean Winchester," he announced himself holding out his hand for the girl. The dough eyed girl stopped playing to look up at him curiously. She didn't have too many friends. People didn't too often take the time to speak to her. She was a troubled child having been abused. She tended to keep to herself. "I just moved in to the house next door," he continued trying to get the girl to speak. She didn't know who this boy thought he was talking to her like if he wanted to be her friend he had already knew her. Finally she stopped staring at him and reached up taking his hand. "Faith Lehane," she stared into his eyes wondering. "You like cars grinned holding out a car for him ?" she to take. "You kiddin? Does the easter bunny have floppy ears?" he took it from her. The pair sat down and began to chatter and play in the dirt. Mary smiled as she cradled her new born, "looks like our little Dean has made a new friend." She glanced over at John. He kissed her on the forehead, "sure has." "I'm going to go put Sammy to bed. I think the trip wore him out," she glanced down at their little one before wondering into the house. John lingered watching the children.

"Do you like bugs?" Dean beamed.

"Bugs?" Faith knitted her brow together.

"Yeah, you know creepy crawly things?" he made a walking motion with his fingers.

"Depends, what kind?" she hesitated.

"Fire flies their butts light up," he glanced up at the dimming sky.

She chuckled, "yeah those are cools."

"We should catch some sometime. You wanna?" he glanced back to her giving her a smug grin like he had came up with the coolest idea ever.

"ok," Faith was beginning to nod when her aunt trotted outside grabbing her violently by the arm.

"Faith Lehane where the hell have you been!" she shook her.

"Just out here aunt Ivory," the girl looked at her with pain in her eyes.

"GET IN THAT HOUSE NOW! You not suppose to be outside playing in that dress!," she gave her a shove back to the house.

"I'll see you later Dean," the brunette called back to her new found friend.

Across the street John Winchester hesitated debating on whether to get involved. He didn't care for the way this woman was handling that child it just wasn't right. She was just being a kid playing as kids do. "Dean come on son time to get inside," he motioned for his son to come to him. As Dean came rushing back over he looked up at his dad, "did you see that?" John sighed, "yeah I did son. Yeah I did. Now come on inside." He patted his son on the shoulder as he walked with him into the house thinking about the scene that had just played out before him.

_June 24__th__ 1983_

The children had been inseparable since that first day they had met. There was nothing they didn't tell each other. They went everywhere and did everything together. They ventured to the creek just near their home to catch the frogs that hopped along it's banks. They played hide n seek amongst the trees and houses in the neighborhood. They explored the abandon place just down the street. They played jump rope and ball in the back yard. They even snuck in each other's rooms at night staying up telling each other ghost stories and making faces with their flashlights.

Dean made his way across his yard with a jar in his hands to see Faith sitting on the steps on the back porch steps with her head down. He walked over sitting down next to her. He was about to speak when he saw the bruises that adorned her arm. Faith looked away not wanting to talk about it. She tugged at the sleeves of her tee shirt trying to cover them up. The boy could feel a fire in the pit of his stomach. He was mad he wished he could beat up the people that had hurt her. He wanted to protect her save her always. He placed the jar down before them. Faith's head popped up looking at it curiously.

"Did I ever tell you where fire flies come from?" he smiled. She slowly shook her head no. "Fire flies aren't just bugs see..that's why they light up," he began to weave a story to cheer Faith up. He always had one just to make her smile and she listened giving him her full attention.

He continued, "they fill the night sky making light so that people who are lost, scared, or hurting can find their way to each other." He stood up grabbing the jar off the ground and offering her a hand. She grabbed it and stood up beside him. She wiped a tear off her cheek. "Any time you need me I'll be right there," he took the lid of the jar. He then placed it on the picnic table in the back yard as he began to catch a fire fly. Faith reached up capturing one of the little critters in the palms of her hands. She looked at it with wide eyes as she opened it. It crawling over and over her finger tips glowing as it walked. Dean put his in the jar and Faith followed. "When I'm not there they will watch over you," he placed the lid back on the top pulling out his pocket knife to put holes in the top of the jar before handing it to her. She held it before her studying it and smiling.

_June 28__th__ 1983 _

Faith's mother Dakota finally decided to pay a visit to Ivory's home. The woman had shown little concern up til now. The young girl went outside to avoid the argument that quickly erupted between the two as they argued what was best for the child. She doubted they even realized that she was gone. They were so engrossed in yelling at each other.

"She's my daughter! I'm taking her home!" Dakota slammed her fist down on the kitchen table.

"Home? D where exactly is home these days? Do you even have one? That's why you had dumped the kid off on dad after that ex over yours got thrown in jail," Ivory began to tense up.

"Joe's dead," Dakota snapped.

"You can tell Faith that lie but you can't lie to me. I know exactly what happened he murdered a man. He's serving twenty-five to life. You're a mess D that is no life for a child. She's been tossed around enough," Ivory was about ready to try to throw her sister out. Maybe she'd call the cops.

"You have no right she's my child!" the woman only got louder.

Faith clamped her hands over her ears. She couldn't take anymore. Mary Winchester heard the noises as she stood looking out the back door. She seen the child standing there crying. Mary made her way over to Faith placing a hand on her shoulder, "sweetie why don't you come over to our house for dinner? Hmm?" Faith nodded walking with Mary.

As the two walked through the door way Mary announced they had company. John looked down at the little girl, "how are you sweetie?" She tried to smile, "ok." Dean beamed springing to life as he realized Faith was there, "Faith!" He came running into the room. He quickly grabbed her by the hand leading her back in the other room, "you gotta see my brother Sam." Sam sat in the living room sound asleep in his bouncer. Faith leaned over smiling at him, "he's so cute." Dean nodded, "mmmm hmmm I'm gonna be the best big brother ever when he get's bigger you and me can teach him how to play baseball or catch frogs." John smiled watching the children. Mary came over placing a hand on his shoulder. "I just couldn't take anymore John. I just seen her over there," she whispered softly in his ear. "I know," he added in agreement.

Faith stayed most of the night playing in the Winchester house and having dinner by the time she returned home the argument had stopped. Dakota was gone. For now no one was mentioning taking her away anymore. Ivory acted liked nothing happened. "Where have you been?"Ivory raised an eyebrow as she opened the door.

Mary stood just behind the girl in the door way, "It's my fault. She was playing with Dean and it got late so we just had her stay for dinner."

Ivory just grunted uncaringly as Faith ran back to her room, "next time you should ask before you take someone's children."

Mary was trying to keep her temper, "Excuse? I'm sorry? I…" This woman hadn't even bothered or cared where Faith was. She knew she really didn't give a damn. "I'll make sure to do that next time," she decided to keep the peace for the child's sake. "Good night Faith," she called out down the hall.

_July 1__st__ 1983, rabbit rabbit -Faith_

The day had started out as any other. There was really nothing going on out of the ordinary. The kids had spent the day down by the creek cooling their feet in the stream. As the sun set they began playing in the yard chasing the fire flies until it was time for bed. Faith was restless though this night she couldn't sleep. She kept remembering how just a few days earlier her mother had been there telling her she was taking her home but this was home. This was where Dean was her world. A part of her thought about sneaking out to go see him. She could possibly shimmy down the trellis.

Then suddenly there were sounds outside. She threw off her covers and went to her bedroom window to look over at the house next door. The faint flicker of flames danced in the windows. Faith's eyes grew wide. She glanced down at the ground to see John standing there with Sam wrapped tight in his arms. The look in his eyes was one that she would never forget. Dean stood there tears in his eyes as the fire trucks arrived. She bolted running down the stairs towards the front door. "Nuh huh huh," Ivory called out. "Where do you think you are going?" she raised her scotch glass. "I was just," she began to speak up. "Your not going anywhere," she announced. Faith looked at her, "but Dean." Ivory got up walking over and grabbing the girl by the arm violently, "I told you no go to your room! And don't get any funny ideas I had the trellis taken down. I know what you been doing." Faith yanked her arm away, "bit me!" She ran out the front door. "That does it you are going home to your mother," she yelled out the door.

Faith rushed past the firemen to go see Dean. She wrapped her arms around him allowing him to cry on her shoulder. "She's gone Faith. She didn't make it out," he continued to sob uncontrollably. This was the beginning the beginning of the end. The last night she would spend with her best friend. It was the end of their carefree childhood. The fun and games were over. Everything died that very night with Mary Winchester.

John Winchester packed up what he could that taking his boys and hitting the road. He was out for revenge. He didn't even really give the children a chance to say good bye. Faith ran after the car until her legs would no longer carry her. It was only three days later Ivory sent her packing back to her mother in Boston Massachusetts. It would be over ten years before the two would see each other again…..


	2. Chapter 2 Nobody

_August 15, 1994 at the motel six just outside of Boston_

It was only three in the afternoon but the skies were heavy and dark. Rain seemed to be pouring down in buckets just outside the motels doors. A petite sixteen year old girl stood at the motel counter pulling out crumpled soaked dollar bills from her pockets and tossing them on the counter. The man at the desk frustrated made an attempt to straighten them out as he counted it. "This is only seventy five," he glanced at the currency. "It won't pay for anything," he looked up at her.

"Yeah well it's all I got," chilled to the bone she ran her fingers through the wet strands of hair that had begun to fall in her face sniffling.

He smirked looking her over, "maybe we can work something out?"

She rolled her eyes and reached out beginning to pick up the money, "go to hell."

He grabbed her wrist, "wait." It was obvious the girl was troubled. He felt a bit guilty for his outburst. "I have a room, 325 on the end. We been using it for storage we don't rent it out much. The wall paper is peeling and the air don't work. I let you stay there for a week no maid service," he nodded hoping to give this girl a chance. He was worried she would end up another runaway working the streets. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow skeptically taking the key off the counter, "yeah thanks." She turned to leave he called out, "ahhh uh here." He handed her back twenty dollars. "You look like you need it," he smiled as she snatched it out of his hand. He couldn't help himself from admiring her back side as she left with a chuckle.

Faith settled in throwing her duffle bag in the chair by the door that poor sack contained her only worldly possessions. Tomorrow perhaps she could look for a job. The diner down the street had an opening for a waitress. It looked promising. She went in the bathroom to grab a towel in an attempt to ring some of the water out of her hair and clothes. As she came out she noted the sound of her tummy rumbling. It been awhile since she had grabbed a bit to eat. There was some change in the bottom of her bag. She figured it be enough to get a bag of chips and a coke. Seeing how she didn't know when she be able to get any more money she wasn't quite ready to blow the twenty just yet. Dressed in a white tank top and a pair of little blue jean shorts she headed out of her room to hit the vending machines.

The girl wasn't paying attention as she walked out of her room. as busy bustling counting her change. The next thing she knew she was slamming into someone. For a bShe wrief moment he looked annoyed, "hey!" As he took note of how hot this distractible brunette was his demeanor quickly changed. She looked up trying not to smile as she noticed his intense hazel green eyes and playful grin. She began walking once more trying to pretend she wasn't looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Look ummm I am sorry about that back there. The name's Dean," he ran catching up to her. She looked over to see his smirking face. She only smiled not saying a word telling herself to play it cool. This guy was kinda hot, but she didn't want him to think she noticed. "And you are?" he raised an eyebrow. "Didn't say," she grinned as she walked over to the coke machine. "You know you look familiar?" he began to study her eyes instead of those curvaceous hips and backside of hers. "That line work often?" she chuckled bending down to get her drink she noticed his gaze going back to her rear again.

"It's not a line well at least not this time," he gave her a cocky grin once again. She popped open her drink beginning to walk around him. She paused looking over her shoulder at him, "Faith." She grinned walking off brushing her hair back and staring over her shoulder as she went. He knitted his brow together the name was hauntingly familiar. It was her. The one person that he wished he never lost contact with. The one girl he actually cared something about. Although he was looking at her now with all new eyes. She had really filled out.

"Faith Lehane?" he ran around to stand in front of her. She was taking a sip of her coke and stopped short. "How the hell did you know that?" she studied him for a minute. A sudden moment of realization washed over her. "Dean Winchester? Man you really grew up," she raised an eyebrow giving him a playful smirk as she looked his body over wantingly.

The two seem to reconnect almost instantly. Dean gave her a playful smile, "you wanna go back to my room?" Faith chuckled, "damn man you don't waste anytime?" He suddenly seemed flustered, "nah nah nothing like that just thought you wanna you know catch up and all. My brother Sammy is in there playing his video games. I won't try nothin scout's honor," he held up his fingers to show his pledge. "Man that's too bad," she smirked and began to walk with him her comment almost causing him to stumble.

The pair walked into the hotel room Sammy's head snapped up, "who's she? Dad's not gonna like you bringing girls here." Dean shot him an annoyed glance, "she's not a girl." Faith's eyes fluttered, "gee thanks. And here I thought I had all the qualifications." Dean looked back over at her, "you know what I mean." He bent down grabbing a couple of his dad's beers out of the mini fridge. Sam's eyes grew wide, "I'm tellin!" Faith took the beer from Dean then bent down to talk to Dean's 12 year old brother, "relax little man. This can be our little secret." She tapped him on the nose before turning to take Dean's hand. She followed him out on to the balcony to gaze at the darkening sky.

She sat there on the ground crossing her ankles and staring off into the night. "So where is your dad anyway," she glanced over at him as he took a long sip of his beer. "Hunting trip," he sat his beer down. "And your mom," he looked over at her. The question sparked a degree of irritation she hated to think on it. She started to blurt out street corner or at least that was the last place she had seen her. "She bolted again," she raised her drink nodding.

"So what happened to you after that night?" she gazed over into his hazel green eyes. He knew what night she was talking about it was the last night they set eyes on each other. Dean wasn't accustom to telling anyone the truth for many reasons. One most people wouldn't believe the tale demons and hunting sounded like something out of a scifi movie. The other was he wasn't use to letting anyone close he kept up the wall building a façade that he was someone else just an average kid. One couldn't exactly go around in his line of work admitting who they really were, but this was Faith. She was the only girl that truly had known and understood him. 'You wouldn't even believe me if I told you," he shook his head. "Try me," she settled back leaning on the palms of her hands.

"You remember that fire that night?" his voice grew heavy. There was a weight to the story he was about to tell. "Yeah," she knitted her brow together not expecting what he was to say next. "The fire?...It wasn't an accident. There was this man that night came into Sammy's room. My mother walked in on him so he killed her. He was the one that caused the fire," he could tell Faith was shocked but she remained silent waiting for him to finish his tale. "He was a demon Faith. He had yellow eyes," he downed the rest of his beer.

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me your saying demons are real? Like for real for real? Shut up," she sat up straight. For a moment he wished he hadn't blurted all of this out to her. He thought she didn't believe him. "Hell why not. I had a run in with a vampire myself. The Foster's had one held up in their attic, their son. They just could bear to part with the little nipper," she chugged some of her drink. "You had a run in with a vampire?" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah gave guy one hell of a sun burn before I bailed," she shrugged. He nodded suddenly getting the bigger picture. He wasn't the only one experiencing the darker side of life.

"Anyhow," he began to open up again feeling accepted now that he knew she believed him. "Dad kinda lost it, been out for revenge. He's been hunting the damn thing all over the country killing all sorts of things along the way. Hell, he even has me doing it. Knew how to handle a gun before I was eight. We never stay in one place to long and he's never home. I kinda end up stuck with Sammy most of the time," he trailed off for a moment debating whether to let it all out. "That' where he is at now..out hunting?" Faith looked back over at Dean. "Yeah been gone about three days now," his gaze met hers. "Sometimes….I just wonder what it would have been like you know if mom lived. Have a normal life, be a normal kid," he tried to smile for her. She nodded in agreement understanding this statement far better than he could possibly imagine.

She reached in her pocket pulling out her cigarettes and extracting one of them from the container. He raised an eyebrow as she lit up, "since when do you start smoking?" She chuckled, "since when did you start shaving?" He nodded beginning to smile himself, "alright fair enough." He turned his full attention to her now, "how about you?" She cocked her head, "me?" She shook her head taking a long drag off her cigarette, "nothing to tell. My aunt gave up on me nothing new. Everyone seems to." She flicked the ashes of the end of her Marlboro, "Mom couldn't keep it together. She was gone most of the time or high. She never knew where I was what I was doing. I was pretty much on my own. Not that I was complainin' sure beat when she was there with those grabby boyfriends of hers. They tried putting me in foster care. You know how well that turned out. So I ended up here," she took another draw off her smoke.

Sammy opened the door to the balcony, "Dean I'm hungry." Dean looked up, "go have some cocoa puffs." He shook his head defiantly, "I don't wanna." "I'm busy right now can't you wait for a few. There are some chips in there," he tried to dismiss his little brother. Faith chuckled snuffing out her cigarette and flicking the butt off the balcony. "It's alright," she leaned over giving Dean a pop kiss. The boy's eyes grew wide not expecting it. The act rendering both boys silent for a moment as the girl struggled to her feet, "I gotta jet." She wiped the palms of her hands off on her jeans, "take care of your little brother. I'll see you tomorrow." He was quick to get up, "Faith wait." The girl already made it out the door.

_August 17,1994_

Faith sat on top of the washing machine with her ankles crossed as she watched Dean folding clothes. "First kiss?" she grinned as they seemed to be engaging in a round of twenty questions. "Elizabeth Adams just outside of flagstaff," he chuckled. "Were you all shy?" she flipped her hair back. "Me baby? Never," he gave her a sly grin. "She give ya the warm an' fuzzies?"she began to flash him a playful grin wrinkling her nose. He ignored the question. Only one girl ever had that effect on him really and she was staring at him with those big brown eyes this very moment. "How about you?" his eyes met hers as he put down the item he was tending too. "Danielle Walker felt me up before homeroom," she smirked. "First time?" she raised an eyebrow. The questions came to an end just as the youngest Winchester came running into the laundry room, "Dean can I have another quarter?" Faith brushed some hair back behind her ear as she watched Dean delve out one last coin. "Cute kid," she grinned.

_August 20. 1994_

It had been an awesome five days. There was nothing the two of them hadn't discussed in there short time together. They shared and did everything together. It had been so long since either of them had been that close to anybody.

The phone rang eight thirty in the morning. Dean still half asleep in his bed fumbled for the phone. "Mm hello? Dad?" he sat up in bed wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Dean, I'm finishing things up here. I'll be back home for you guys tonight. We're going to head out towards Cleveland get you guys set up in school there," the man on the other end rambled. "No wait dad I kinda was hoping to stay around here for a bit," he tried to wake up give his father his full attention. "The jobs over here. I have some leads in Cleveland I need to follow up on. Get your things together," John hung up on his son. Dean stared at the phone almost as if it had the plague. Aggravated he hung it up placing his head in his hands. He knew this moment was coming just kinda hoping it wasn't this soon.

Later that afternoon…

Dean knew that Faith would be walking through his door at any given minute. He had been mulling the situation over all day with a heavy heart. He knew that he would have to tell her the truth that he was leaving. He was still sitting there lost in thought when the brunette came bouncing through his door way. Dean's head popped up watching hey sway into the room. "Hey sexy what's going on?" she tilted her head. Dean didn't reply he just shot a glance over at his brother, "Hey Sammy." He held up his last ten dollars, "why don't you split go hang out by the pool or somethin for a few." Faith had already wandered over to the table glancing through Dean's tape collection, "you know that these are out dated right?" He stood up sticking his hands in his pockets, "nah babe never those are classics." He looked over watching Sammy dart out of the room with money in hand. "You kiddin? No body listens to Metalica anymore," Faith retorted.

Dean pulled his hand back out of his pocket motioning for Faith to have a seat. "Listen we need to talk," he walked over sitting down next to her running his fingers through his hair. Faith raised an eyebrow, "yeah so spill." He looked down at the floor unable to look her in the eyes, "dad called he's coming home." She looked over watching him carefully. "He's says that we are heading out to Ohio," he took a deep breath. "When?" she tried to keep her tone flat to keep from showing how much she cared. "Tonight," he looked up his eyes meeting hers. "I see," she looked away. "I knew you were going to go away but hey it was fun while it lasted. Look don't get all sentimental," she could feel her eyes begin to tear up. He shook his head, "Faith I never felt for anyone like I have you. Your always the one."

Faith turned back towards him gazing into his eye she held a finger to his lips stopping him from going any further. The boys words were tearing her apart. She couldn't deal with the news just yet of losing someone else from her life. Suddenly she brought her lips crashing into his. She kissed him with a growing fire. She could deal with the pain tomorrow. Tonight she needed to feel him be close to him. If this was the last night they had together she wanted it be one he would never forget. Faith slowly crawled sliding over into his lap straddling him. Dean ran his hands along her back to rest on her hips. The pair's tongues entwining as their hands explored. He began to run his hand up under her shirt caressing her creamy flesh as he made his way to her lacey bra.

Just then the door flew open. Dean quickly yanked his hand back. Startled Faith fell backwards off Dean's lap. She quickly got up pulling and tugging at her disheveled clothes. "Dean you wanna tell me what is going on here? I found Sammy outside by himself," he held his hand up keeping Sam from entering behind him until he knew Faith was completely covered. "I think it is best you leave young lady," he gave her a stern glance. She shot a glance over towards Dean, "later."

"I can't believe how totally irresponsible you are. I told you never to leave Sammy alone. Who was that girl!" his voice getting louder. "Nobody," Dean snapped looking away. Faith had lingered just outside the room. She heard the voices echoing just outside. The words nobody felt like a knife in her gut. She shot a glance at Sammy before taking off down the walk way back to her room. Sam came bargaining into the room, "Dean, Faith looks upset." John's expression softened as the name struck him. He remembered those haunting brown eyes. "Faith?" he looked over at Dean. Sam nodded, "Dean said he had known her for years." Dean shot him a look of irritation. "Sam why don't you watch some cartoons while your brother comes outside with me for a little chat," John looked at his youngest.

At first John had thought his son was just being an irresponsible teenage boy meeting some girl and hoping to get laid. He realized though that this might run deeper than that. "Son," he walked outside with Dean pausing to stand against the wall. "Was that?" he began to ask. "Yeah," nodded before his dad could even finish the question. "Look the kinda work we do. The things we get into. It's not safe. Anyone you get involved with could be endanger. I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want to see you go through what I had to with your mother," he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean nodded his head, "yeah your right." John placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "go on pack your things we need to head out."


	3. Chapter 3 Phone calls

April 4th 1998

Boston bound once again. The Winchesters found themselves in one of the local diners. Dean cracked open his menu, "come on Sammy breakfast my treat. Hey look they got a sunrise surprise." Sam sprawled out several text books on the table. He barely looked up at his brother, "Dean do you even know what that is?" Dean furrowed his brow together in frustration, "come on can't you get your nose out of those books for five minutes. Stop being such a geek!" Sam's head snapped up to glare at his brother, "how else am I suppose to get into college. I don't see demon hunting on the list of extracurricular activities colleges look for." Dean put his menu down to glare at his brother, "college? Are you serious about that? Sammy you can't do that to dad."

Suddenly the sound of a familiar voice filled the air causing the two brothers to quit their squabbling turning to stare at the source. Several tables away Faith Lehane sat chatting with her ex boyfriend, "Kenny you stud you. I knew you were a hottie but," she chuckled swatting him on the arm and wrinkling her nose. "Faith it was nothing like that besides you know nobody goes for the drummer. Well accept you," he smiled softly. She went quiet having to remind herself why they broke up. Kenny was troubled. The only way he seemed to know how to deal with it was to drink.

Sam quickly turned to his brother whispering, "it's Faith." Dean turned to him, "dude don't you think I can see that!" Sam eyes grew wide expecting a different reaction from his brother, "well go talk to her." Dean took a deep breath as he thought about it. He couldn't take the rejection if she shot him down. She was the one girl that meant more to him than any other he had met before and she was here with another guy. He could only assume that the young man was her boyfriend. "Butt out," he nodded his head to Sam. "Your scared," he watched how Dean's eyes traveled over to the girl. "You have feelings for her," Sam continued to try to psycho analysis his brother. "Shut up," Dean turned back to look at his brother. Faith raised an eyebrow her gaze flittering over there direction suddenly sitting up straight. The girl's jaw dropped trembling trying to find words as she shot a glance back to Kenny. "You told me to do something beside read my books," Sam watched the way the pair was watching each other. "This is not what I meant," Dean shook his head trying to glance at her out of the corner of his eyes. They both kept looking at each other when the other wasn't looking. It was obvious there was unspoken emotions on both sides of the equation. The look in Faith's eyes said that there was something other than anger beneath the surface. "If you miss this opportunity you are going to regret it for the rest of your life," Sam urged him.

The moment was more than Faith could bare she shot up out of her seat, "I'm ready to get out of here." She straightened her jacket. "Yeah sure," Kenny stood up throwing some money on the table. She grabbed him by the wrist trying to rush past the Winchester's table. "Here she comes," Sam kicked his brother hard in the ankle. Dean straightened up trying to get courage before the moment past, "FAITH!" He pretended to be coughing in case she strolled on by to save face. Faith tried to ignore him. "Who is that," Kenny tried to pull her back a step as he glanced at the table. The girl spun around her hair swooshing around her as she made passing eye contact with Dean. "Nobody," she said flatly with a cool cold tone in her voice. She grasped Kenny's arm tighter rushing him outside. Sam realized why she had snapped. He remembered that Faith was standing outside the door that night when Dean had told their father she was nobody. It was the last words she had ever heard him say.

He kicked his brother once more, "go after her." Dean wrinkled his brow scoffing, "are you kidding? She told that guy I was nobody. She doesn't want to have anything to do with me."He picked up a napkin wrinkling

Sam huffed, "Dean that is the last thing she heard you say about her. You told Dad she was nobody. You should have seen the look in her eyes that night. She's hurting. Go after her."

Dean shot his brother an annoyed glance and threw down the napkin, "damn it." He hopped up rushing out the door, "FAITH! COME ON!" She didn't turn or slow her stride as she continued to rush away. "I'M SORRY!" The girl froze in her steps closing her eyes tight. She took a deep breath letting her friends arm go as she spun around to face Dean. She looked at him tilting her head with a look in her eye like yeah better have better than that. "What can I say I'm a jerk. I was young and stupid. Hell still am. I should have never said that, that night. You had to know it wasn't true," he ran his fingers through his hair looking down. "Just give me a chance. A shot to show you," he was nervous that she would bolt again at any second and he would never look upon her again. He looked up into the brunette's eyes.

Faith didn't say a word. She just stood there staring at him. She began to fidget digging in her pockets, "Kenny man you have a piece of paper?" He reached in his pocket pulling out a pen and scrap paper, "yeah always in case I wanna write a song." She took it from him using his shoulder for a table she jotted something down. She rushed over to Dean shoving the piece of paper in his hand. She gazed into his eyes, "don't disappoint me." She gave him a half smile before turning on her heel and rushing back off to Kenny. "Now who was that really?" he began walking with her. "My favorite memory," she grinned at him as the took off down the boulevard. Dean unfolded the piece of paper that he held in his hand to see Faith Lehane 617 564 2888. He smirked grasping the number tight in his hand he headed back into the café.

Ten O'clock that night…..

A lot had change for Faith over the past couple of years. She had been chosen. The one well two now in all the world to fight the darkness. The girl no longer had to worry about the simple things in life like food, clothing, and shelter. She had a home now with her watcher. The older woman took care of her kind of like family.

Faith was walking up the stairs past her watcher Diana when the phone rang. "Who could that be at this hour?" the professor stopped dead in her tracks puzzled. "I got it!" Faith rushed past the older woman grabbing the cordless phone rushing to her room and closing the door. "Teenagers," the woman shook her head.

She pressed the button on the phone already determined she knew who it was, "Hey." She could help but grin as she heard the all to familiar voice on the other end of the line, "hey." Dean was sitting back on the bed in the hotel room leaning against the head board with his arm across his chest, "look Faith you know I really meant what I said today. I mean.."

Faith sat down on her bed, "Dean…don't. It's alright." Well it wasn't really but she figured he had learned his lesson. She didn't want to spend her time rehashing their bad moments. "So how have you been?" she began changing the subject. Dean was dying to know the answer to the question how was she. The last time he had seen her she was down. She had nothing and no one. He felt like a complete ass for kicking her while she was down. He would never deny her to his father again. He proceed to humor her though rambling on about the last several hunts his family had been on. He told her about how his father and Sammy were arguing these days too. Then he got to the real question on his mind, "So how about you?"

Faith chuckled, "you kidding? I'm five by five." She grabbed a pillow and tossed it behind her back as she began to settle in as well. Debating on exactly just how much to open up to Dean after all this time. He had told her everything though. No one else knew that his family were a bunch of traveling demon hunters. "Listen you ever hear of a slayer?" she brought her finger to her lip biting her nail nervously. "Excuse me a what now?" he thought he heard her wrong. "A vampire slayer?" she sat up straight in bed. "Yeah..ummm sure of course," he gave her a smug chuckle as if he really knew. Clamping his hand over the phone he turned to look at his brother who was studying on the bed across from him. He grabbed a pillow tossing it at Sam putting his hand back on the phone. "Dude what's a vampire slayer? Is that some sorta rock band?" he knitted his brow together. Sam's swatted the pillow away,"a vampire slayer?" He closed his book and sat up on his bed, "I've read about those before. In every generation there is like this one girl chosen to receive like these special abilities to kill vampires and demons. When that girl dies another girl is chosen. Why? Is Faith asking you about them?" Dean waved his hand at him, "sssshhh."

Faith could hear the two boys uttering in the back ground she waited for the conversation to die down before continuing. "I had pretty much hit rock bottom. I caught my mom out working the streets and I dunno what happened. I kinda just blacked out. I beat this guy up so they put me in the hospital. Then this Diana chick came along bailing me out. Told me she was my watcher and I was all chosen. She took me in letting me stay in her swanky place here. I have lessons pretty much every day training you know to fight," she held her breath waiting for his response. "I always knew you were special," he sigh trying to take in the news. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "Guess we got something in common now huh?" she could tell there was an air of uncertainty in his voice. The more he thought about it the more he knew it didn't matter that she was different. Whatever she was she was still his Faith and she was right now they had more to talk about. "Babe, I gotta go I have training in the morning. Talk to you later?" Faith reluctantly decided to get off the phone as she realized it was after 12 in the morning. "Definitely. And Faith," Dean began to grin. "Yeah?" she knitted her brow together. "It's great to hear from you again," he hesitated to hang up. A smile crossed her lips, "same here."

May 18th 1998

The phone calls continued for the next several weeks. Almost every night after training or patrolling the slayer could expect to hear from him. The conversations ranging from everything they had done in the day to their deepest dreams and desires.

Tonight she was running late. As soon as she hit the door of her watcher's home she ran up the stairs to find the phone already ringing. Panting for a second to catch her breath she grinned picking up the receiver, "hey." Dean chuckled, "hey you was beginning to think you stood me up." Faith scoffed beginning to pace, "psshhh never. You know you're my favorite." She grinned teasing him. "Class was running late tonight. Sensei gave me this killer knife. It's got all these designs on the hilt and…" she began pacing.

"Class huh? would have loved to been there to see your moves," he grinned sitting back on his bed.

"Could have kicked your ass," she began twirling a loose strand of hair smiling playfully.

"Baby you could pin me anytime," he shifted his position on the bed.

"So uh does this mean you're all hot and sweaty or have you hopped in the shower yet?" he sat up straight his mind drifting.

"Why?" she paused knitting her brow together.

"Just curious what your wearing," letting his mind run wild visualizing Faith with sweat glistening off of her body. Or better yet stepping out of the shower water dripping off her body.

"You naughty naughty boy," Faith chuckled.

"Yeah well umm," he began shifting his position feeling nervous afraid he had finally crossed a line.

"Well actually…I was just heading towards the shower when the phone rang," the slayer still dressed in sweats and a white tank top with her hair pulled back in a ponytail but she wasn't going to tell him that. A mischievous grin swept across her face deciding to have a little fun with him, "I had already started to strip when I realized the phone was ringing nothing left now but my black lace bra and panties."Dean choked nearly dropped the phone in shock. "You want me to continue to strip?" she began to take on a more sultry tone. "Yes," he managed to get out trying to regain his composure. "Then what are you going to do for me? You wanna help," she said softly sending a chill down his spine. Faith went over and sat back on the bed as she listened to the sound of Dean's voice.

They hadn't even really gotten started when suddenly the door to Dean's hotel room burst open. "Whoa," Sam looked away shielding his eyes. "Awkward," the youngest Winchester wondered if he should bail or not. "Dude learn to knock," Dean began to buckle his jeans back up. "To the door to my room? How was I suppose to know you were….," Sam tried not to chuckle. Dean held up a hand for him to shut up the other held a pillow of his jeans. A roar of laughter came echoing out of the phone, "I think we better try another night Romeo." Dean grumbled, "yeah."

May 31st 1998

Dean slowly opened his eyes as the phone rang out waking him from a deep sleep. He rolled over on his side to look at the clock three am. He wondered who in the world would be calling him at this hour fumbling for the phone, "you better make this good." A voice on the other end cracked, "Dean." The hunter shot up right in his bed, "baby what's wrong." Faith couldn't stop sniffling she didn't know where to begin. "I can't sleep…nightmares," she went silent. Sam looked over his eyes cracking open, "what's going on." Dean waved his hand for his brother to be quiet. "What about?" he wiped the sleep from his eyes listening to her intently knowing that slayer's dreams usually had meaning. "A vampire named Kakistos. In the dreams I'm a greek slayer and he enslaves then kills me. I can feel it like I am really there. Everytime I fall asleep I dream and I die," she ran her fingers up through her hair. " I don't want to go back to sleep," she sniffled. "It's alright babe I will stay up with you all night if need be," Dean leaned back against the head board. "You know the nightmares that's not the worst part…"she swallowed. He knitted his brow together concerned. "I think she is possessing me. The slayer I mean. I keep blacking out. I don't remember things. I even got this tattoo. Wait I gotta go…." She hung up suddenly. Dean sat there staring at the dead phone. He felt on edge wanting to run to her but he wasn't sure where she was. She had never given her the address of the slayers house.

This was the end of the phone calls. Days past in silence. No matter where Dean went thoughts of her plagued his mind. He was over wrought with worry. He tried to call her house almost every night to no avail. He even tried to get a phone number for her friend Kenny but nothing.


End file.
